


Agitated

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anxiety, Dani Powell is a Good Friend, Gen, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Dani is getting good at handling him when he’s agitated.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Agitated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for the classics_lover at comment_fic for the prompt Anxiety and caffeine are having a cockfight in my brain

“I wouldn’t go in there,” JT said, hustling away from Gil’s office. “I’m pretty sure Gil doesn’t want to be in there either.”

Dani’s gaze flicked down to the files she carried relating to the case they’d picked up the night before. The victim had more businesses to her name than Dani could easily count. She wondered, given the cash cows Joyce Miller had owned if Mrs. Whitly knew her. “I was hoping Bright would help with this mess.”

“And I’m pretty sure Gil is hoping you’re coming armed with rhino tranqs and a butterfly net for his boy.”

Dani let out a long sigh. Just what she needed. When she entered the office, Gil sat at his desk, nursing his coffee. Bright was on the couch, leg bouncing, enough bags under his eyes for an entire plane’s worth of people. A shrill tone edged his voice, buffing it into a knife as he expounded on point Dani hadn’t overheard. His hands whirled faster than a conductor’s as he talked.

“I know Devin Miller is a thirteen-year-old critical missing and that’s why the F.B.I. has been called in. Why can’t they be more concerned with that than with hassling you about me?” Bright growled, his eyes tracking Dani. He missed the way Gil rolled his eyes behind his back. It told Dani they’ve been over this territory at least twice already. “And thanks to Ainsley’s interview with our father, now Special Agent Bennet thinks I’m not mentally fit for duty and has been riding you all morning.”

“It’s been handled,” Gil assured him. “You passed your eval.”

“And the Millers were at Mother’s charity ball just three weeks ago. Bennett was very interested in that, as if I had something to do with killing her,” Malcolm ranted, his high energy channeling straight through his mouth. “As if I had a reason and I think I’m the only kid my father ever drugged.”

“You’re being paranoid, kid. You need to get some sleep and some distance from all of this.”

“It’s ten in the morning.”

“Does it matter if you haven’t slept at all?” Gil quirked up his eyebrows. “Powell, are those the business files.”

“Yes, sir.” She turned to Bright. “You okay?”

He threw his hands open wide. “Amazing.”

Dani narrowed her eyes at him, not even having to call him on his crap. 

Bright glanced at the floor then back up at her. “Sorry. Anxiety and caffeine are having a cockfight in my brain.”

Gil snorted. “Perfect analogy.” He held out a hand for the files.

Dani surrendered them, feeling bad for Bright. He was pretty tender about being blamed for things he hadn’t done, and she couldn’t blame him there. “You took your meds?” she asked quietly.

He nodded. “Did nothing. Bennett is under my skin so far I should charge him rent.”

“Ignore him. Like Gil said, it’s handled,” she said knowing anxiety didn’t always respond to logic. “Edrisa called me. I’m heading there next, Gil.”

He flapped the file at Bright. “Take him with you.”

What was she? The Bright Whisperer? Dani realized that might be the truth. Gil always dumped Bright on her when he was agitated. He trusted her to calm Malcolm down. And if she couldn’t, she could abandon him to Edrisa who’d love it.

“Come on, Bright. You usually get some good insights from this.”

“And if Bennett’s there?”

“Sic Edrisa on him. If anyone comes at you, she’ll be on them like a Rottweiler.” Dani grinned and Bright returned it before sailing out of the office.

Gil mouthed ‘thank you’ at her. Dani nodded and took a deep breath in. Her friend needed her to help stop the cockfight in his head. She planned to help him anyway she could. Keeping him focused on the case always helped. Dani planned to start there and if he needed more, well she was good at improvising. Edrisa would help. That’s what they did when one of their team was hurting. They did everything they could to make it right. She hoped they always would.


End file.
